


【Evanstan】看完烟火再回去（涉及D/S，一点点肉）

by toJoycee9



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9





	【Evanstan】看完烟火再回去（涉及D/S，一点点肉）

**涉及一些D/S（支配与服从)，除此之外没啥尺度**

 

宣传期进行到第三周，剧组已经跑了十个城市了。

Sebastian觉得自己好不容易戒掉的咖啡，现在又要上瘾了。早饭的时候Chris的助理递给他一颗薄荷糖，告诉他做造型之前吃掉，他照做了，结果就是被辣得鼻涕眼泪都流了出来，七窍瞬间就通了，他总算知道为什么让他在做造型之前吃掉了。

Sebastian坐在化妆镜前，发型师正在捯饬他那头浓密的棕发，Chris走过来，他已经做好造型，神采奕奕的，问他：“感觉如何，Seb？”

“Not bad.”他说，“除了……你的助理可能要谋害我。”

Chris听了哈哈大笑：“很管用，不是吗？比咖啡好用多了。”

Sebastian故意东倒西歪地，装作自己要困到从椅子上摔下来似的，发型师一边笑一边苦恼地摇头。Chris笑够了，推着Sebastian的肩膀把他扶正，说：“别再调皮了，还有二十分钟就要上场了。”

采访的整个过程其实非常枯燥，都是大同小异的问题，持续一个多小时，大部分时间里Sebastian是不会被分配到问题的，困意袭来，有好几次他都觉得自己的眼皮一定是合上了，因为Chris突然提高了说话的音量，这使得他猛然惊醒，专注地看着Chris。

“Evans，能聊一聊美国队长在这部电影里有什么变化吗？”

“我认为在佩吉·卡特离开之后，罗杰斯需要在他固有的认知上做出一些改变，这一点我们会体现在动作戏上，你会发现我们加入了很多其他元素，而这些动作都是以前的罗杰斯可能不会使用的。”

“Evans，在漫画里美队和冬兵是一对好搭档，我们想知道在这一部电影里他们的关系发展得怎么样了？”

“Er……说到他们的关系……”Chris朝Sebastian看过去，Sebastian从极困的状态里将自己拔出来，他意识到Chris正当着这么多人的面看着自己，他知道自己应该说点什么，大家都在等着他说点什么，他突然紧张起来。

“呃……事实上……也确实如此。”他听见自己的声音从话筒里传出来，又担心记者会听不懂，赶忙加了一句：“他们依然是很好的战友，我是说……如果你们去看电影的话。”

这不是一个漂亮的回答，Sebastian知道这一点，大家都礼貌性地冲他微笑，没有人再会追问他什么。

这或许是Sebastian想要的结果，或许又不是，采访结束后他一边揉乱自己的头发一边对Chris说：“糟糕透了，我是不是又搞砸了？”

“没有人会这样觉得。”Chris说，“你说得挺好，Seb。”

Sebastian去翻自己的包，从里面拿出一罐咖啡，他现在急需要摄入足够多的咖啡因才行。“不该是这样的，你知道么，我上次去Ellen Show，我不是这样的。”

“也许因为这次是多人采访。”

“是啊，多人采访，我就不会说话了，我就坐在那里，想着，好吧，千万别来问我，千万别来问我。”

Sebastian喝光了咖啡，舔了舔自己的上嘴唇，Chris走过来捏他的肩膀：“别去想这些了，打起精神来，我们还有下一个城市。”

“去哪里？”

“新加坡。”

Sebastian无奈地把空的咖啡罐子扔进垃圾桶，接着把头发揉得更乱一些，说：“好吧，这样舒服多了。”

一行人赶到机场，Sebastian却被告知自己的护照出了点问题，等处理好估计赶不上当天的飞机了，得第二天一大早飞到新加坡才行，而Chris主动提出留下来陪他。

“我觉得你可以不用这么做，美国队长不能迟到。”Sebastian跟在Chris身后走着，他走得很快，助理们跟在后面拖行李，Sebastian也有点跟不上他的步伐。

“别说这些，Seb，你知道我不能丢下你。”

“可是你走这么快是要去哪里呀？”

Chris突然停下来了，他回头看着Sebastian，问他：“今晚就只有我们两个，你不期待一下吗？”

Sebastian突然又不会说话了，他望着Chris，感觉喉咙被什么东西堵住了，Chris一见他这幅表情就笑了，上前捏了捏他的后颈，说：“好了，你什么都不用说，跟我来。”

他们各自开了两间房，但是晚饭后Sebastian还是来到了Chris的房间，他拎着两瓶酒，有时候他会需要一点酒精才能进入状态。Chris一边打着电话一边给他开门，看见他之后眼睛亮了一下，随即转身走进卫生间里继续接电话。

Sebastian环顾了一下Chris的房间，几乎没有动过任何的陈设，行李箱规规矩矩地放在行李架上，已经被打开过了，拿出了一件外套放在床上。Sebastian脱了自己的皮鞋和袜子，赤脚站在地板上，等双脚适应了地板的温度，再慢慢地脱掉自己的衣服裤子，脱到内裤的时候他犹豫了一下，往Chris的方向看了看，Chris还在打电话，隔着厕所的墙壁，他隐约听出来似乎是在谈论剧本，Sebastian想了想，暂时没有脱掉自己的内裤，然后他走到床边，将床上放着的Chris的外套穿在身上。

等做完这一切之后，Sebastian觉得自己差不多可以进入状态了，他听见Chris接电话的声音停止了，于是在沙发旁边的一小块地摊上跪好，垂着手低着头等Chris出来。

过来五分钟，厕所里没有任何动静传来，Sebastian有些犹豫，他不确定究竟是该维持这样的状态，还是先站起来去看看Chris，或许他不应该擅自决定，Chris也许并没有准备好，他们还有一整晚的时间，以及足够多的酒精。于是Sebastian陷入了忐忑、愧疚和自责杂糅在一起的情绪中。

突然厕所里传来了呕吐的声音，Sebastian全身的汗毛立刻竖了起来，这声音很不对劲，本能告诉他一定发生了不好的事情，他爬起来冲进厕所，发现Chris趴在洗手池边，身体开始不自觉地往下坠。

Sebastian赶紧将他架起来，Chris捂着自己的胃，手脚冰凉，呼吸十分急促，Sebastian不知道为什么Chris的焦虑症突然发病了，这是他根本没有料到的，他说：“天啊，发生了什么？”然而Chris并没有能力回答，他全身的肌肉都绷紧了，包括他的喉咙，Sebastian花了很大的力气才将他安顿在沙发里，摸了摸他的脸，没有任何作用，现在Chris的呼吸越发短促，Sebastian想去Chris的行李箱里翻一翻有没有镇定，但Chris紧紧地攥住他的手不让他离开。

几乎没有任何犹豫地，Sebastian立刻跪在Chris的脚边，伸长了脖子用自己的脸颊靠近Chris的，两个人毛茸茸的胡子蹭在一起，Sebastian攥着Chris的手，小心翼翼地感受着对方的情绪，Chris的力气极大，Sebastian感到自己的指节几乎断裂。于是他伸出舌头试着触碰Chris的脸颊，先是一点点舌尖的试探，接着就是湿润的、温柔的抚慰。吻过双眼、鼻尖和下巴上的胡须，来来回回进行了好几分钟，期间Sebastian努力增加自己和Chris的肢体接触，渐渐地他感到Chris的身体没有那么紧绷了，于是将身体放低，鬓角用力蹭了蹭Chris的大腿，再慢慢滑下去，蹭他的小腿，然后蜷缩在他的脚边。

Chris伸手揉了揉Sebastian的头发，指尖穿过棕色的密林，带着一点力度的拉扯，Sebastian的头皮感到些许压力，但他很受用，他能感受到Chris在努力挣扎，他回应Chris的抚弄，引导他的手抚摸自己的脸颊和下巴，Chris摸到了眼泪，滚烫的触感让他的手心找回了一点温度，心跳不再那么快了，于是他一遍又一遍地深呼吸，脑海里有个声音不停地在回响：“活在当下、活在当下、活在……活在……”来来回回地，那些嘈杂吵闹的言语和尖叫声都安静了下来，脑海里便只剩下了这一句话，他意识到Sebastian正攀着自己的手掌，瑟瑟发抖。

“对不起，Seb，我不应该让你看到这些。”Chris说。

Sebastian摇摇头，把Chris的手掌摊开，将那上面自己弄上去的眼泪一点点舔干净，这让Chris感到莫名地安心，他像揉弄dodger一样揉弄Sebastian的头发和胡须，把他毛茸茸的脑袋捧在自己的双手里，Sebastian抬起头，一双晶莹剔透的眼睛望着Chris，Chris陷进了这样一双眼睛里——就像他经常会做的一样——他轻轻拍了拍Sebastian的头顶，说：“Climb into my lap now, little puppy.”

Sebastian一怔，但他的身体还是在第一时间里反应了过来，挣扎着向Chris伸出手，Chris低头，任由他的乖狗狗攀着自己的脖颈跨坐在自己的腿上，Chris顺着Sebastian光裸的腰际摸上去，摸上他的后背，灼热的气息喷洒在对方的脸上，Sebastian逐渐失去了思考的能力。

从Sebastian被Chris掌控开始，他的大脑就停止工作了，做到最激烈的时候，Chris抬起他的一条腿，从后面进入他。Chris听见他的乖狗狗发出一声尖锐而短促的呜咽，头部后仰，难耐地用后脑勺蹭着自己，Chris将Sebastian的头按进枕头里，这个动作使得Sebastian的后穴猛烈的收缩，Chris预感到了什么，说：“不许射。”

Sebastian一口咬住枕头，眼泪流出来哭湿了脸颊，Chris感到Sebastian的全身都在痉挛，前端疯狂地吐出清液，但是仍旧坚硬，于是他得以快速地在那温热的甬道里开拓，直到将这些天的惊恐、疲惫、紧张和压力统统射进Sebastian的体内，他才姗姗来迟地将手放在Sebastian的前端，轻轻说道：“射吧。”

Sebastian发出一声长长的呻吟，腥臊的气味溢满腿间，他意识到自己仅仅在语言的刺激下就高潮了。

第二天Sebastian几乎是被Chris半拖半拽地拉去了机场，直到他们到达了新加坡，Sebastian也没从浑浑噩噩的状态里恢复过来，这时候他觉得恐怕连咖啡都救不了自己了。

那天首映的时候Chris的状态明显好了很多，他不会再反反复复地对周围的人念叨同一句话，或者一遍又一遍地确认自己的领带是不是足够搭配自己的西装，安静下来的Chris几乎是一个完美的Dominator，而Sebastian呢，他所有的精力都用在了不让自己在采访环节打哈欠这件事上了。

活动的最后，主办方在他们的身后点燃了烟火，所有人都回过头去看，Sebastian的瞌睡虫突然都跑光了，他看着那些璀璨的光芒带着灼热的温度在夜空里燃烧、闪耀然后陨灭，Sebastian站在这样的烟花底下，微微有些失神了，直到身边的Chris戳了他一下，他才惊觉周围的人已经回身面对镜头准备合照了，于是急急忙忙地找了一个位置把自己按进去，然后又开始懊恼自己的笨手笨脚。

他突然想，如果这不是一场首映礼该多好，如果只有他和Chris两个人，那么他们一定要看完烟火再回去。

——end——


End file.
